


Pretty Woman

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nipple Play, Omega!Trugg, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: She was his pretty one, his pretty woman.





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my two friends lotors-saltwife and deathblossomlp. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it and have a lovely day!

Trugg considered herself an efficient, if not valuable commander of the fleet. She made sure things were done and did not suffer fools of any form. 

Someone to be respected and feared by those beneath her and considered equal to those of the same rank. Nobody would dare attempt to belittle or insult her, nor go against her….

“Uuuuh…mmmmm…..! Aaaaaah…..!”

“What lovely noises you make……”

….But not here. Not with him.

She gasped as he held her thighs open and lightly palmed at her thighs. She whimpered slightly when he rubbed over the soft welt marks on her thighs, legs tied by her ankles to the head of the bed and arms bound behind her.

She bit her lip, feeling his cock slowly pushing into her and rolling his hips down in slowly, deep thrusts. Hitting ever so softly against her spot enough she felt it but he was teasing her. Testing her.

Here behind doors, she gave her control to Haxus. It had been odd at first when he’d offered to relieve some of her stress after a night of drinks. She’d been….reluctant at first but…well. She could be quite curious when she wished. 

“Hannnghhh…..! Ooooooh….! H-Hax—!”

“No no….” he gripped her chin gently and tilted her face up “What do you call me in this room?”

She blushed “…s-sir….?”

He gave her a smile full of fangs and leaned over her, “Good girl.”

She shivered as he kissed down her neck and down over her shoulder…..

She bucked when the lieutenant’s fingers pinched around her clit and lightly tugged on it. She tilted her head back gasping and shivering as she clenched around him. He stilled his hips with his cock fully seated within her and lightly tugging on the swollen bud with the use of her slick. 

“You’re so pretty….all open and submissive just for me….”

She whimpered, her cunt twitching around him as she tried to move her hips down to take more of him gasping. She tilted her head back at his words.

Haxus purred as he slowly groped over her breasts, eyes almost having a possessive glow to them. It was almost a high for him to have such control over one of his commanders like this.   
Where no one but him laid eyes on her, all bound up just for him with full control over what she received and doesn’t receive from him. 

“And youve been so good taking my orders darling….my darling….” he pinched over her nipples with a rumbling purr as he watches her arch under him.

“S-sir…! Sir ooooh…..!” She leaned up into the delightful sensation as she felt him beginning to thrust into her again.

“Hmmm…..so pretty…..my pretty woman…….right?” He gasped her nipples a particularly hard twist and watched her cheeks darkened as she let off screech of need.

“Yeeeeeess…..! Yeeeeeeeeeeesss….!!!”

Haxus smirked and purred…before he stopped altogether.

She made a choked noise and blinked panting in confusion, before he leaned in with a look in his eye.

“You forgot to add ‘sir’.”


End file.
